Long Live
by Sunkist Alison
Summary: Clary Fairchild is the new girl in town. With a heart that's still healing, falling for the boy nextdoor and having your new best friend fall in love with you. Starting over might not be as simple as you thought. AH/AU/OOC


_**Disclaimer: TMI isn't mine… Unfortunately. **_

_**A/N: So I guess this is my first **__**real **__**story on FF. It will be very OOC, not necessarily in a way that twists the characters but more of their world. It will hopefully be more explained as the story continues! Oh, and it's written in Clary's POV. **_

_**PS. I'm from Sweden (live in Sweden), so if my English sucks really bad… at least I have a scapegoat. **_

_**Chapter playlist: **_

_**Half of My Heart – John Mayer**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Hopefully**_

…

"_I love you."_

His voice rang through my mind. Echoing until it faded into nothing but what it was. A distant memory.

"_I love you, too!"_

It had been my enthusiastic response. One that has returned to haunt me on so many occasions.

"_She kissed _me_! Baby, you know that I would never cheat on you, right?"_

"_I guess, but-"_

"_Can't you see that they're just jealous of what we have? They're trying to break us up. If you can't trust me… then maybe we shouldn't be in this relationship."_

"_You're right. I'm so sorry. I believe you."_

I should've realized that his smile right then hadn't been forgiving – it had been victorious. Because he had actually managed to fool me. Maybe if I had been less naïve, less gullible. I would have realized that he was just stringing me along. Using me. But he was my first real boyfriend. The first boy who paid attention to me and told me how beautiful I looked every single day.

I leaned my head against the cool glass window of my Mom's Honda. It vibrated against my cheek as the car continued moving forward. The low sound of Far *East Movements Rocketeer rang through the silent car, flowing through the radio system.

Jocelyn sat in the front seat, her eyes fixated on the road in front of her. She had been quiet for a long time now, but I didn't feel like breaking the silence just yet.

I would have sat in the passenger seat next to her, but Pebbles, my orange Tabby, couldn't be alone in the back while in his cat carrier. If it tipped over he might get injured. Because unlike other cats who might land on their feet, Pebbles would not. He pretty lazy and kind of mean, actually. But Mom and I loved him.

That little furry creature, even though he seemed to hate me with a fiery passion at times, had been such a comfort to me over the years. Every time I felt sad, he had snuggled up next to me. But now, that wouldn't help. Nothing seemed to help.

Even though I don't want to admit it, I think that partly why we're moving. It might have helped that Mom was offered a job at an art gallery there, but I doubt we would have moved if it hadn't been for me. I own up to changing, maybe even to a level when Mom wasn't sure who I was anymore. But heartbreak does that to you. It makes you feel horrible and broken.

I needed this. I'm just glad that Mom realized that. Who knows, perhaps she needed a change of scenery as well?

I cleared my throat and lifted my head. "How much longer is it?"

Jocelyn glanced back at me through the rear-view mirror. "Pretty long I'm afraid."

I bobbed my head up and down in a half-assed nod. "'Kay."

The soft sound of rain started pattering against the car. It started out with small, inconsistent drops but quickly changed into a constant downpour. The pale grey sky seemed to fit my mood at the time and it assured me that we were heading in the right direction. Nashville wasn't usually this dreary.

It took hours before Mom finally announced that we were approaching Pennsylvania.

She turned the car into a street filled with beautiful houses. They were all relatively large with white picket fences and big garages. I stared out of the window, a small smile creeping up my lips. It wasn't that different from Tennessee.

I saw a little girl wearing a long coat and bright red rubber boots jumping in a water puddle. Her long blonde hair was bouncing against her shoulders and a she was grinning from ear to ear.

Mom parked the car in the driveway of one of the houses. It was our new house. I recognized it from all of the pictures Mom had shown me before we left. It looked pretty much the same. The walls were painted white and the corners were sky blue. It wasn't anything big or extravagant but it felt just right for us.

"We're home," I heard Mom breath from the front seat.

I opened the car door and climbed out. My legs were stiff and uncomfortable from being still for so long. I breathed in the sweet scent that was left behind by the rain. My Converse sneakers squeaked as I took another step on the wet pavement.

"The moving van should be here soon with our things," Jocelyn said. "Do you want to head inside, check out the house, Clary?"

I glanced back at her, "In a minute."

"Okay." She huffed, reached into the car and grabbed Pebbles before marching into the house.

I waited until I heard the door click shut before turning my gaze back to the street. The little girl was still happily bouncing in a puddle just a few houses down. Suddenly, the door to the house the girl was in front of flew open and a tall guy walked out. He had blonde hair and tan skin. He looked about seventeen. He rushed down the steps down to where the little girl was standing.

"Mel, what are you doing?" He shouted, grabbing the girl's arm.

The girl, Mel, stopped her jumping and stared up at the boy, pouting. "I was jumping. It's fun!"

"I can see that," he muttered looking over her soaked jeans. "But Mom won't be as understanding. Now come on, let's get you inside." He pulled on her arm. "You need to get into some dry clothes."

"I don't want to," she countered firmly.

The boy sighed. "Well you _have _to." He started pulling her up the steps.

She begrudgingly trudged on after him. "Fine."

I watched as they disappeared into the house. It was painfully obvious that they were siblings. I always wished that I had a younger sister, but since my Dad had died before I was born and Mom hadn't remarried – it hadn't happened.

Sighing, I turned around and walked up the stone plates that lead up to the front door of our new house.

- LONG LIVE -

We had managed to set up most of our furniture by the end of the night. Sure, we had a lot of help from the moving company men but it was still impressive.

I had managed to paw my way through at least twenty boxes until I found the one marked _**CLARY'S BED STUFF**_. So I had been at least able to make my bed before falling asleep. But as I woke up the next morning I was acutely aware that I was surrounded by boxes.

It would take forever to unpack them and I really didn't feel like spending my Saturday unpacking. _As if I have a choice. _

I tugged on my Pyjama top as I dragged myself out of bed. I spotted my dark brown acoustic guitar sitting in the corner of the room. I frowned, it hadn't been there last night. Mom must have brought it up while I was sleeping.

I picked it up and paced back to my bed, flopping down in the middle of it. I placed my fingers upon the strings and played a short tune. I opened my mouth and sang. _"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye. And we caught onto something. I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and me you loved me."_

My heart clenched as my head went back five months and replayed the time we had been sitting in his bedroom declaring our feelings for each other.

"_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down. We almost never speak. I don't feel welcome anymore. Baby what happened, please tell me? 'Cause one second it was perfect now you're halfway out the door."_

I rocked onto my knees, slamming my fingers against the strings as I moved into the chorus.

"_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called. And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all. And you flashback to when he said forever and always. Oh, and it rains in your bedroom. Everything is wrong. It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. 'Cause I was here when you said forever and always."_

I threw myself back into the bed, making funny faces as I continued the song. _"Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest, made you run and hide? Like a scared little boy. I looked into your eyes. Thought I knew you for a minute. Now I'm not so sure._

"_So here's to everything. Coming down to nothing. Here's to silence that cuts me to the core-"_

"Clary!" Mom called from downstairs.

I froze, clutching the guitar in my hands. "What?" I yelled back.

"I made breakfast!"

I sighed, disappointed to have my "performance" interrupted. Mom knew about my fascination with song writing and singing. Just like her painting- this was my passion. And while she encouraged me to keep doing it, she also wanted me to keep my options open for different careers.

I dropped the guitar and walked over to the box labelled _**CLARY'S CLOTHES**_. There were about fifteen other boxes with the same name, but you had to start somewhere. I pulled out an old pair of ripped jeans and a white, long sleeved t-shirt. I changed into the clothes and started making my way downstairs.

This new house would take some serious getting used to. It was a definite improvement from our old apartment, what with the nice hardwood floors and beautiful staircase. But it wasn't home.

Mom's head popped out of the kitchen as I descended down the stairs. "Oh, there you are, Clary!"

"Well," I drawled, "You called."

"Yeah, I made pancakes!" Jocelyn clapped her hands together excitedly, causing leftover flour to erupt in-between them.

"Mom," I coughed, waving the white puff of flour out of my face. "No offense, but you can't cook."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't very big but it was cute and certainly big enough for the two of us. And, just as promised, there was a fresh batch of pancakes resting on the kitchen island.

I climbed onto one of the stools, with some difficulty because of my height. I caught a whiff of the pancakes and noted, "They don't smell or look burnt this time."

Jocelyn smiled smugly and sat down opposite to me. "That's because they aren't."

I frowned as Mom laid down two normal looking pancakes on my plate. "But how?"

"I followed the recipe perfectly this time."

"Uh-huh," I murmured hesitantly. I cut out a piece of pancake with my knife and picked it up with my fork.

"Oh, come on!" Jocelyn urged. "Just taste it."

I tried not grimace as I placed the piece of food in my mouth. "Oh my God!" I spoke through my mouth full of food.

"Good, huh?" She asked excitedly.

"No!" I hopped down from the chair and sprang for the garbage can. I spit out the remaining bits of pancakes into the bin. "How much salt did you put in there?"

"Just a pinch," Jocelyn replied.

I walked back to the island. "Show me 'a pinch'."

Jocelyn demonstrated with her hands how much salt she had put in them.

"That is _not _a pinch, Mom."

She frowned. "Oh."

I rolled my eyes at her sheepishness. "Let's go out for breakfast. I think I saw a café down the road."

"Great," said Jocelyn as she dumped the plate of pancakes into the garbage. "Let's go!"

The café was called Taki's. It was a relatively large building with a cosy feel to it. The walls were painted a soft blue and the floor was off-white. I also noticed a poster hanging outside promoting some kind of singing competition they would be hosting. It sounded like fun; I might actually have to go see that.

The place was pretty deserted except for a few other families. We sat down in a corner booth. I picked up a menu and started going over the different meals.

A blonde waitress approached us. "What would you like to order?"

Mom stared down at the menu for a second before replying, "I would like pancakes."

I folded the menu shut, glancing down at her name tag that read 'Kaelie'. "I want the waffles."

"I'll be back with your orders shortly," Kaelie said curtly and strutted into the kitchen.

"I have to go the restroom," Jocelyn excused herself and disappeared into the bathroom.

I leaned back into the booth and tried to keep my stomach from growling. I was getting seriously hungry.

A girl with pitch black hair and pale skin was sitting at another table with her family. There was a boy, slightly older than her, and a younger boy, significantly younger. They all had similar features with black hair and blue eyes. The girl was extremely pretty and about my age. I couldn't help but wonder if we would be going to the same school, or in the same class.

When Mom returned we continued with our breakfast.

Just as we were about to leave, Mom caught my arm. "Oh, and I got a call from Luke this morning."

I nodded. Luke was one of her old friends from college. He lived somewhere in town, I wasn't sure where, just that he'd opened up a bookstore. "Sure."

"He told me that he knew a woman that lived in our neighbourhood. He thought that we might want to meet some of our new neighbours so we're all going to dinner at his place tonight."

"She has kids?" I asked.

"A boy I think," Jocelyn retorted somewhat loftily.

I shrugged as we made our way out of Taki's. "Sounds fine."

Jocelyn grinned wider than I'd seen in a long time. "Yeah, I haven't seen Luke in forever. I can't wait to see him again!"

I laughed, she sounded just like a teenager going on her first date. Not unlike me just a few months ago.

.

.

_**I don't own any of the lyrics used in this chapter. – The song was Forever & Always by Taylor Swift. **_

_**A/N: So I hope you liked the first chapter! What do you think will happen /what do you want to happen in the next chapter?**_

_**Please leave a review telling me your thoughts on it and if you would like me to continue it!**_

_**/Alison **_


End file.
